<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decisions And Misunderstandings by samandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467832">Decisions And Misunderstandings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky'>samandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Clint Barton, Pregnant Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just found out that he's pregnant, but he knows that Tony doesn't want kids, and has to make a decision on whether or not he's going to keep his baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Assassin Twins + Tony, Supernatural Avengers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decisions And Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint sighs quietly as he stands by himself by the bar, a glass of water in his hand. But, if he had a choice, he’d be drinking way more than just plain old water right now. But unfortunately, with his current condition, that’s just not possible at the moment. Of course his alpha had to go and knock him up.</p><p>The thing is, his alpha doesn’t know that he’s pregnant. Clint hasn’t told him, and for good reason too.</p><p>“There you are,”</p><p>Clint looks over and sighs in relief when he sees his alpha walking up to him. “Oh. Hey,”</p><p>Tony walks up to him and kisses him once on the lips. “Why are you all by yourself, sweetheart?’</p><p>“Too many people. Needed to escape for a bit,” Clint tells him, which isn’t complete a lie. Clint hates these parties. He, Tony and the rest of the Avengers are always invited to silly parties. All anyone wants to do is get pictures of the group to sell online and make money off them, or gossip in the tabloids.</p><p>But, Clint seems to be the only one who feels this way about these parties.</p><p>“Hm, well… Come join us. You’re missing the party,” Tony says, starting to lead Clint away from the bar.</p><p>“Tony-” Clint groans, trying to put up a weak fight against his alpha.</p><p>“Stark!”</p><p>The two stop, and looks over to see a woman and a man reporter walking up to them. Clint instantly grabs a hold of Tony when he realizes the man is an alpha. Of course, anyone would be stupid to try anything on Tony Stark’s omega in front of Tony, but Clint has a hard time trusting alpha strangers.</p><p>“Can we help you?” Tony asks, slipping a protective arm around Clint.</p><p>“We were just wondering if we could ask you some questions. We’re doing an article on the party-”</p><p>“Yeah. Sure lady,” Tony says before the woman can even finish her sentence, and Clint has to hold back rolling his eyes at Tony. “Just a couple. We’ve got other people to see. Talk to. The whole shebang.”</p><p>“Of course,” the man says, before whipping out a recorder.</p><p>Clint and Tony answer their questions, politely and kindly. Well, Tony does most of the talking. The woman is all about talking to Tony because she’s a female beta, and the alpha won’t stop staring at Clint.</p><p>“You and Barton announced your relationship last year. Do you think you’ll be planning for a family soon?”</p><p>Clint’s stomach turns at the question, and he has to do everything in his power to remain calm.</p><p>“No, no, no-” Tony answers quickly, shaking his head, causing Clint to look down to hide the disappointment in his eyes. This is what he was afraid of, why he hasn’t told Tony about the pregnancy. “Yeah, I don’t think we’re ready for a family at the moment. We’re super busy with the Avengers right now. There are more important matters to deal with. But, I’m sure in the future…”</p><p>Clint slowly lets go of Tony, earning Tony’s attention. “Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom,”</p><p>“Clint?” Tony asks, frowning slightly as he watches the omega take off towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Tony, I’ve got it,” Natasha says, appearing out of nowhere, before following Clint.</p><p>Clint runs into the bathroom, slamming the door shuts as tears begin welling up in his eyes. He walks over to the sink and lets out a sob. He tightly grips onto the sink and looks into the mirror. Clint absolutely hates what he sees in his reflection. All he can think of is how much of a failure of an omega he is.</p><p>Tony doesn’t want kids. He’ll never want this baby. Clint was so stupid to ever think…</p><p>Clint gasps when the door opens, and is surprised when he sees Natasha walking into the bathroom.</p><p>“Nat?” Clint asks, frowning. “What are you doing? This is-”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Natasha replies simply, not taking her eyes off Clint. “They can kick me out if they want. Right now, I need to comfort my friend.” She walks to Clint, a look of worry in her eyes. “What happened?”</p><p>Clint looks away as he chokes on another sob. “I can’t have this baby,”</p><p>Natasha frowns. “Clint...” She reaches out to touch him, but Clint flinches away.</p><p>“He doesn’t want kids,” Clint whispers, sniffing. “He made it loud and clear, Tasha. I can’t… I can’t…”</p><p>Natasha instantly knows, and quickly pulls Clint into a comforting hug. “It’s okay,” she whispers softly. “Look, I know things are tough right now, but you’ll get through it. You always do.”</p><p>Clint wants to believe Natasha, but at this point, he doesn’t know if he can.</p><p>Natasha takes Clint out to her car once she realizes he wasn’t going to calm down anytime soon. Then, she heads back inside to let Tony know that she’s taking him home. Natasha quickly spots Tony with Rhodey and a couple other guests, though you can tell that Tony is nervous and worried about Clint.</p><p>Natasha takes a deep breath before walking over to Tony. “Tony?”</p><p>Tony instantly looks over and sighs in relief when he sees Natasha but then frowns when he sees that Clint is not with her. “Where’s Clint? I wanted to go check up on him but I didn’t want to interrupt you guys. It’s just… I can tell something’s wrong.” He gently touches Clint’s bondmark.</p><p>Natasha feels guilty for lying to Tony, but she promised Clint that she wouldn’t tell his secret. “He’s okay,” she begins. “He’s just not feeling super hot right now. I’m just gonna go ahead and take him home.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that. I can-”</p><p>“Tony,” Natasha warns softly. “Let me. Trust me, Clint needs to be alone right now…”</p><p>Tony instantly glares at her, and then he grabs her and pulls her away from the others. “Listen, Romanoff. You tell me what the hell is going on with my omega, and you tell me right now or so help me God-”</p><p>Natasha scoffs, and pulls her arm away from Tony. “That’s not going to work on me, Stark,”</p><p>“You clearly know what’s going on,” Tony snaps. “I’m his alpha. I deserve to know!”</p><p>“It’s not my place to tell,” Natasha sighs. “Clint’s waiting for me. Talk to him. Perhaps there’s a reason why he’s keeping this from you. That’s all I’m going to say.” She turns around and walks out of the building.</p><p>Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair, cursing to himself.</p><p>The next morning, Clint is standing in the kitchen. He’s woken up early, thanks to his morning sickness. He hasn’t spoken to Tony since the party last night, even though Tony came home and he still slept in their bed. Clint has no idea what he’s supposed to say to Tony about the situation.</p><p>Clint’s still early in his pregnancy, so he’s been debating getting an abortion. Tony doesn’t want kids, and Clint’s not willing to lose what he has with Tony. He’s the only alpha he’s had that’s truly cared about him, and Clint would be heartbroken if he lost Tony because of this baby.</p><p>“Morning,”</p><p>Clint jumps slightly and looks over to see Steve walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“You’re up early,” Steve says, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Must not have drank at the party?”</p><p>“Wasn’t up to drinkin’,” Clint mumbles, setting his coffee mug on the table. Clint takes a deep breath, finally having made up his mind. “I have to go out. Can you tell Tony that I’ll be back later?”</p><p>“Uh, sure, I guess. Where are you going so early?” Steve asks, looking over at Clint.</p><p>“Uh,” Clint hesitates. “Nowhere important. Just going out. I’ll be back later.” He glances at Steve before making his way out of the kitchen, just as Natasha is walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Was that Clint?” Natasha asks, looking over at Steve worriedly.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Steve asks, blinking a few times as he stares at Natasha.</p><p>“Shit. That’s not good. Did he say where he was going?” Natasha asks, quickly pulling out her phone.</p><p>“No, but he was acting a little weird. What’s going on with him?” Steve asks, suddenly worried.</p><p>“Clint’s about to do something he’ll regret,” Natasha tells him, before running out of the kitchen and heading straight to Clint and Tony’s bedroom. She slams the door open, startling Tony awake.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Tony asks, groaning as he rubs his eyes.</p><p>“You need to get up now, and go get Clint. He’s pregnant, and he’s about to make a huge mistake,” Natasha snaps, watching as Tony shoots up in the bed. “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, but he refused to tell you and now he’s going to go get an abortion because he thinks you won’t-”</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit,” Tony curses, jumping out of the bed and rushing to get ready.</p><p>Tony knows exactly where to find Clint, and finds himself at the Omega Center, where Omega’s go where they can be safe or need to be looked after without alpha’s controlling their decisions.</p><p>Tony runs into the building, and he takes a deep breath when he sees Clint sitting in the waiting room. Tony can see how nervous and scared Clint is, and he wants nothing more than to just pull the omega into his arms and protect him. Tony hesitates before walking up to the omega.</p><p>“Funny seeing you here,”</p><p>Clint jumps and looks up with wide eyes. “T- Tony? H- How-?” He shakily stands up.</p><p>“Natasha told me,” Tony says, watching Clint carefully. “You know, it’s not exactly how I planned on waking up this morning, but I’m glad I did. Clint, what the hell are you doing?”</p><p>“She should not have told you. It’s not up to her!” Clint shouts.</p><p>“Excuse me, is there a problem over here?” A nurse asks as she walks up to Clint and Tony.</p><p>“Excuse me? This has nothing to do with you,” Tony snaps, glaring at the nurse. “I’m having a private conversation with my omega, so if you don’t mind…”</p><p>“Actually, Mr. Stark, I do mind. This place is meant to be safe for omega’s, from alpha’s…”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You’ve misunderstood,” Clint adds quickly. “My alpha isn’t hurting me…”</p><p>“Oh, Mr. Barton. We’re ready for you if…”</p><p>Clint freezes. Tony doesn’t even know that he’s getting an abortion. “I- I would actually like to talk to my alpha before I make a final decision, please?” He asks, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Of course,” she replies, nodding, before taking a few steps back.</p><p>“Clint?” Tony asks, frowning. “What’s going on? You…”</p><p>“I’m here to get an abortion,” Clint says, cutting him off. “I- I just don’t want to have this baby when we’re not on the same page about having children. I can’t… I can’t risk losing you, Tony. You’re the only alpha I’ve had that actually loves me and cares about me, and I don’t want to lose you. Please don’t leave me.” His eyes begin watering up as he finishes, nervously looking up at Tony.</p><p>“Hey,” Tony instantly cups the side of Clint’s face, holding onto him. “Nothing could make me leave you. I know what I said last night, and it’s still true. But, if you really want this baby…”</p><p>“More than anything,” Clint sniffs. “But I don’t want to force you to have something you don’t want…”</p><p>“Clint,” Tony warns softly. “You misunderstood me. I want pups. Nothing would make me happier than to have pups with you. I just thought that we should wait a bit longer because our relationship is still new. But, I’m not gonna force you to get rid of a baby you clearly want. We still have plenty of time to prepare.”</p><p>Clint gasps, and immediately throws his arms around Tony, hugging him tightly. He never thought that he’d hear Tony say those words. He feels guilty for thinking Tony would force him to get rid of this baby. But, he had good reasons to believe Tony wouldn’t want this baby. “Thank you. I- thank you, Tony,”</p><p>“I love you,” Tony whispers, holding onto Clint tightly. “And I’ll love our baby just as much.”</p><p>Clint buries his face in Tony’s neck as tears start slipping out of his eyes.</p><p>Tony reluctantly pulls away from the hug, gently wiping away Clint’s eyes. “Hey, come on. Let’s get home,” he whispers. “There’s no reason for you to be here.” He looks at the nurse, who’s still waiting for them, though she has tears in her eyes as she watches them. “You can cancel that appointment.” He gently wraps his arm around Clint, pulling him close. “Mr. Barton won’t be needing it anymore.”</p><p>Clint bites his lip as he looks over at the nurse. “Thank you, though. For all your help,”</p><p>The nurse smiles, and points at Tony. “That alpha is a keeper,” she says. “You’re one lucky omega.”</p><p>Clint grins, and looks over at Tony. “I think so too,” he whispers, before kissing Tony.</p><p>When Clint and Tony get home, they find Natasha pacing in the living room. Bucky and Steve are sitting together on the couch, cuddled up, watching her with amusement.</p><p>“You can stop pacing now,” Tony speaks first, squeezing Clint once before letting go of him.</p><p>Natasha instantly stops dead in her tracks and looks over. “Clint!” She runs over to him and hugs him. “Thank God. I was so worried about you. What happened? Did you-?” She pulls away from the hug.</p><p>“Still pregnant,” Clint whispers, blushing. “We’re keeping the baby.”</p><p>Natasha sighs in relief. “Oh, thank God. You really had me worried for a second,” she says, and then she looks over at Tony. “I don’t know what you did… but I guess I don’t have to kill you today.”</p><p>“Honestly,” Tony grumbles, rolling his eyes, before huffing and walking into the kitchen.</p><p>“Were you ever planning on telling us that you were pregnant?” Steve asks Clint, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“Well, um,” Clint rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I- I didn’t even know If I was keeping it or not. But, I’m sure I would have eventually. I mean, can’t exactly hide a pregnancy forever, can I?”</p><p>Natasha snorts. “Oh, please. You’re Hawkeye. I’m sure you would have found a way somehow,” she comments.</p><p>Later that evening, Clint finds himself in a heated makeout session with Tony. They’d just finished dinner, and were calling it a night. It had been a long day, and Clint just wanted to be alone with his alpha.</p><p>Clint finally pulls away from their kiss and takes deep breaths as he stares at Tony. “You know,” he pants. “I hear sex is so much better when you’re pregnant.”</p><p>Tony smirks at his omega. “Hm. That so? Wanna test that theory?”</p><p>Clint moans when Tony grinds up against him. “Oh, hell yes,” he mumbles before pulling Tony into another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>